fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Brickbert
Brickbert is a brick. Powers As a brick, Brickbert has the power to throw himself, throw himself a second time, drop himself, throw himself a third time, and appear in the shadow cast by one's soul. This also manifests in him being heavy, making him moderately difficult to pick up as well as dealing damage when dropped on people. Brickbert can also rearrange the fundamental building bricks of the universe to effectively warp reality and physics to his every desire. OUTCLASS Brick By Brick Brickbert, using his outclass, can create another "-bert" being. This can take the form of literally anything in existence, from a rock to another entire living person, with the primary alterations being an added face and tie similar to Brickbert's as well as unfathomable cosmic power related to what they are a "-bert" of. Not only this, but upon activation Brickbert can fuse with any "-berts" on the field, exponentially increasing their powers. This was most notably done with Ultimate Karsbert, who was created out of Meteoritebert. When fused into Ultibrick Karsbert Fusion, they were effectively so godlike that they were only defeated by their own hubris, with the fusion altering time to give their every enemy an opportunity to strike unimpeded before he would rain down his brick-shaped wrath. OVERCLASS Source of All Brickbert Upon what would presumably be Brickbert's defeat or death in any shape or form, Brickbert's body dissolves back into basic building bricks of matter, reforming himself at the center of the universe before chucking himself randomly into space, ready to return another day. This means that ridding the universe of Brickbert is virtually, if not genuinely, impossible. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 64 Brickbert appeared by crashing through the earth to conk Yogurt The Bear on the head, taking out the villain instantly. He then took to what he considers "chilling" with the party, also known as continually throwing himself at them over and over while making brick related puns and lead-ins. The party, caught off guard, started to make a dent in his defenses, although the sheer number of bricks Brickbert was able to perform wore down the party's health extremely quickly. Eventually Devlin, through one of his crit failures, caused a massive rock to cave into the fighting arena. Brickbert, cleaning off his glasses, saw the true form of this entity: Rockbert. Rockbert unfortunately didn't do anything before being spatially warped "away" by Jacques, to god-knows-where. Eventually Emrick and Ruthless both attempted to revive Yogurt while planting a sandwich on Brickbert to have the two take each other out, but Brickbert followed this up by throwing Meteoritebert in from the sky towards earth. This turned out to truly be Ultimate Karsbert, which Brickbert used his Outclass to fuse with into Ultibrick Karsbert Fusion. The two were astronomically powerful, choosing to willingly grant the enemy team a full round of actions before striking them down. However, this hubris was their downfall, as the party was able to quickly launch the fusion into space where they dissolved back into pure brick essence, with Brickbert reforming at the center of the universe to return another day. - Trivia * Brickbert's face and voice are directly taken from Irwin from Billy and Mandy. * Brickbert was created for a meme skirmish where all the players created dumb parody characters to fight one another. Moomin, having ascended far above that debauchery already, decided to utterly vanquish DBA's hubris with Brickbert. * Brickbert's whole kit is built around him basic attacking 4-5 times per turn and nothing else, other than a once per round to alter the universe itself. * Brickbert has no real origins, and refuses to disclose them any further. * Brickbert's kind of a dick. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters